A Gravitational Pull
by Astra Jade
Summary: Jacob imprints on Renesmee. This fanfic covers their story up to her coming of age.


As I sit and look around at the vast expanse of beauty and serenity, all I can think about is my only object of desire... Renesmee.

I think back to the time of her birth, about my sheer determination to destroy the monster that ripped apart my best friend, my Bella, and shudder. Knowing I could have killed my Renesmee brings bile to the back of my throat. It was those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that stopped me, my world shifted and I was at the mercy of a new born child. I could hurt this child no more than that of a blade of grass, so I surrendered. I was hers, and I have been ever since.

I chuckle out loud as I remember how scared I was of telling Edward and Bella that I had imprinted on their daughter.

...

'Blondie' I mutter quietly 'we need to make sure Edward doesn't hurt her' I stumble over the last few words.

'As if Bella would allow that to happen mutt'

'Don't you hear that? He's forcing her heart to pump! She's g-gone, and now he's got nothing to live for. He isn't going to love that baby, she killed Bella, so he'll try to kill her, and I can't allow that to happen, I'll die first'. I was shaking so violently that I had to take a step back in case my body involuntarily shifted.

'I thought you wanted Renesmae to die' countered Rosalie and then I could see the lights switch on behind her eyes. 'Ugh, you filthy mutt, how could you, thats disgusting' she raged ' I hope Edward tears you apart for it'.

'Regardless of what you think of me, Rose' I spat out 'we need to form a plan to protect Renesmee'. She nods. I knew she would protect the tiny bundle in her arms before I even asked, but it helped ebb my fear of losing Renesmee a fraction by getting her declaration.

It was as I paced the Cullen's house that I heard it. The frantic pumping of Edwards hands stop, the restarting of a heart and the near inaudible whisper 'Bella'.

'Looks like we don't need to protect Renesmee any more' Rosalie said 'Bella will destroy Edward if he lays a finger on her, just like she'll do to that disgusting tribe of yours'.

Crunch. I had crushed some of the door frame between my fingers. How could I have forgot about Sam and the rest of the pack. They wanted to see Edward and Bella's child burn. I had to stop them before it was to late. I phase as soon as I'm off the Cullen's porch

'Jake'

'Jacob'

I let both Leah and Seth share my thoughts, there was no reason to hide them, this in the end would be how I stop Sam from his war on my world.

'Well this is a weird turn of events' Leah though in disgust.

'Well I'm happy for you bro, no more chasing after Bella. Hmm I wonder what Bella's going to think about this'. I didn't want to think about that. I'd just crossed the treaty line when Sam, Paul and Jared approached in front of me.

'Jacob' Sam thought. Ugh that's weird I though I had severed all ties when I walked away from the pack. 'So did I, now what is your reason to be on our lands? Has that monstrosity finally killed Bella? Do you need our help destroying it and those who protect it?'

'Bella lives, Edward saved her, and so does the baby. I've come here to ask you to ceasefire on the Cullen's and Renesmee, as it is she whom I have imprinted with' I finish.

'What!' Sam barks, and I see Paul and Jared squirm in discomfort at this new knowledge.

'It's the law of our ancestors that no brother may take the life of another's imprint' I state.

'Jacob, do not insult me with the laws of our tribe, I know that her death would cause you immense pain, a pain I would never inflict'.

'Thank you' I say from my heart.

'You should come home now Jacob, with Seth and Leah, we've missed you'

'Maybe Sam, I have other obligations now' I give him a knowing look.

'Well then, don't forget your brothers' I bump hi shoulder with my own and start to retreat. Before I know it Leah and Seth are on my flanks and dissecting everything Sam and I said.

As I approached the Cullen's house, Edward is waiting for me. He no longer wears the clothes soaked in Bella's blood. He has a pile of fresh clothes in his hand and I remember that I shredded the ones I was wearing to go to stop Sam. I knew he knew, his lips in a tight line, giving me a glare that would have mere humans fretting for weeks on end.

'My family is in your debt yet again Jacob. I can not thank you enough for not only protecting my daughter from Sam and the rest of the pack, but for also for protecting my family from the fight that would have inevitably pursued'.

Huh. Well, I wasn't expecting that, I though I was in for a tough ride given that I had imprinted on Renesmee. He grimaced.

'Jacob' Edward said, with a laugh in his voice 'I'll let Bella deal with this hindrance' smiling at me knowingly. 'It seems you can not leave the females in my family alone'. And with that he placed the clothes on the porch and entered the house.


End file.
